Confused Troubles
by moonscout11
Summary: Kag and Sang decide to go to kag's world, but the spirit detectives come, and take them to koenma! and what's worse, there seems to be a new evil! but also new friends are made....my 1st fic!
1. Chapter 1

Hi! This is my first fanfiction. Please don't kill me! Anyhow, this is a crossover between Inuyasha and Yu Yu Hakusho (spelled right?) only some characters are going to be in it. these are my pairings, I don't know if they are good or bad, inuxkag, sanxhiei, yusxkei, kuwaxyukina, kurx kisami (my character) I'm also going to put 2 of my own characters in there. But! You will have to see who they are! Muwhahaha! ahem anyway, let the story begin!

Chapter 1: Misunderstandings?

Feudal Era

It was a nice sunny day, the birds were chirping, the water clean, giant crater holes in the ground- wait, crater holes?

" Inuyahsa! SIT!" Kagome yelled, suddenly, inuyahsa fell to the ground once again, leaving a face print.

" Damnit! Why do you keep doing that? What the hell did I do?" inuyasha yelled while getting up.

" you baka! It's what you didn't do! Arge! That's IT! I'm going home! Oh, and one more thing before I leave, SIT!" kagome yelled and walked off as inuyasha fell again to the ground.

" Kagome! Wait up! I'm coming with you!" Sango yelled as she was running off to Kagome. " I'm going with kagome! Inuyasha! I can't believe you called her that! And didn't say your sorry! Take care of kirara for me!" she yelled again.

Kagome and Sango walked towards the well, "so sango, you want to do something when we get there?" kagome asked, as she climed to the edge of the well. "hmmm, can we go get some of that 'ice-cream' that you talk so much about?" sango asked, as she too climed on the edge of the well as well, holding onto kagome's hand. "ok!" kagome said, then they jumped down into the well, the blue light swalloing them as they neared the bottom.

With yuske and the gang

" Geeze! That was a tuff battle! They just kept coming!" Yuske said as he looked at the dead corpses on the ground.

" Indeed, somehow they are getting stronger, and coming through the barrier easier." Kurama said, as he skanned the area as well.

" Hey! Wait up! What's the trouble!" kuwabara said, just now arriving at the scene. "you are a little late, aren't you?" hiei said, then he looked at the direction of a shrine, they were near the Higarashi shrine, battleing the demons who appeared there, " what is it hiei?" kurama asked his long time friend, then he looked in the direction as well, " there are two powerful auras that appeared over at that shrine, Yuske, we should go check it out, it may be more demons" Kurama said, then Hiei started walking in that direction, pretty soon all of them were walking there.

Kagome and Sango

" yes! Now we can go for ice-cream!" Kagome yelled as she climed out of the well, helping Sango out as well.

" ok kagome. But where do we go?" Sango asked

" you go with us right now, we have some questions to ask you. " Yuske said as he walked through the doorway of the well house. He took out his comunicater, " Botan! We need a portal now!" Just then a portal appeared below Kagome and Sango, they fell through. Yuske and the gang soon followed behind them.

Spirit world

" w-where are we? How did we get here? Kagome, is this supposed to happen in your world?" Sango asked, scared. She, Kagome and the Spirit detectives were standing in front of a desk.

" I-I don't know, no, this is not supposed to happen…" Kagome asked just as scared.

" would you women shut up and stay still?" Hiei suddenly said, startiling the girls.

" hey! Why don't you make us! We suddenlt fell in a poral, appeared here, don't know who any of you are, and you want us to stay still? Forget it!" Sango suddenly yelled, getting angry. " why you…" hiei said, slowly walking towards Sango.

" SILENCE!" a voice from the desk said, startiling everybody, but heiei didn't show it.

Just then, koenma jumped on top of the desk.

" a-a little kid?" kagome said, while staring at koenma

" I'm not a little kid! Now, yuske, why did you bring these girls here?" koenma asked.

" they just suddenly appeared climing out of a well, they have really strong auras"

" I see- wait a minute" koenma suddenly jumped jumped down from the desk, and went to kagome, looking at her more closely. " oh my god! You're her! I'm terribly sorry for yuske's rudeness!" koenma said, now panicking. " huh? Who is she?" kuwabara asked, slowly getting the story. " yes, koenma, who is she?" kurama asked, just as confused. " um, look, I don't know who you talking about, who am I exactly?" kagome asked, starting to get uneasy. " you idiot! Yuske! You brought the guardian of the shikon no tama here?" " WHAT?" everyone but kagome and sango said. Just then a voice on the intercome said, " koenma sir? There is someone here requsting to come to your office." An ogre said. " who is it?" koenma asked " it's the guardian and ruler of the human world sir, she said that she needed to have a word with you and the spirit detectives, and she said she needed to bring someone back to their home" " oh no, we are so dead….." koenma said pailing, his pacifier falling out of his mouth.

TBC

Ha! I wonder how that was, please review! And be truthful. The story will clear out more when more chapters are put up. Until then, chow! MS


	2. Chapter 2

Hi again, This is MS, my last chapter, sorry about that, I was kinda in a hurry. But I promise you this one will be better! Ok, so far, Kagome and Sango are in Koenma's office! And there is someone coming up, but who is it? Will they be friend or foe…well, your just gonna have to read and find out! Muwhahahahahahahahaha!

Hiei: hn, why don't you just tell them the story instead of wasting their time in making them read it, it's not that good anyway.

MS: BECAUSE! I'm evil, and they have to read it! I'm soooooo happy! Because I got 2 reviews! Soo happy!

Hiei: tsk, 2. that's all, that's hardly any, it's pathetic.

MS: sniff no it isen't! your soooo mean! sniff sniff

Kagome: aww, that's alright! At least you got some! Hiei is just jealos that you didn't include him much in the last chapter. gives hiei a glare that promises death

Hiei: winces a little

MS: your right! I worked hard on that chapter!

Kagome: there you go! oh, by the way, MS does not own any of the characters from inuyasha or YYH.

MS: sniff I wish I did! runs off crying

Kagome: sigh MS wait!

Chapter 2: Rude Awakenings

Kagome, Sango, Koenma, and the spirit detectives are standing in Koenma's office. Koenma is just now picking up the forgotten pacifier that dropped on the floor, it disappeared, and another appeared in it's place, he put it in his mouth.

" Yuske! You dimwit! Why the heck did you bring her here? Now I'm going to get the blame!" Koenma shouted.

" How was I supposed to know who she is? We thought them 2 were demons! It's our job to keep the human safe from demons! Isn't that what you said? Anyway, what the heck is the shikon no kama anyway!" Yuske shouted back

" Yuske, it's "shikon no tama" , it's a powerful jewel. It could be used for good, or evil. But it is said that it mysteriously disappeared 500 hundred years ago." Kurama explained

" Koenma sir, what should I do with the Gaurdian of the Human world?" the intercome said again.

" er…um…tell her I'm in a meeting right now!" Koenma said again, this time panaking some more.

" alright, I will tell her" the intercome said again, then turning off.

" ok, what's going on, why are we here, and how do you know about the shikon no tama? Whoever you are, you are not going to get it!" Kagome shouted to Koenma and the spirit detectives.

" No! that's not why you are here! Please let us explain, ahem it seems that Yuske and the others have 'accidently' brought you here, assuming you were demons, and I guess that you seemed like human girls, they brought you here. I am Koenma, ruler of the spirit world, and those boys over there.." Koenma said pointing to the boys behind the 2 girls, " are the spirit detectives. The one with the black greesy like hair is Yuske. The one with the orange elvis like hair is Kuwabara, the one with the gravity defying hair is Hiei, ( hiei is going to be tall in this fic, he's one inch taller than sango, ) and the one with the long red hair is Kurama." Koenma said, earning glares from Yuske and Hiei.

" ah! I know of spirit world! It's the world where spirits go! How many world are there anyway? And who are the rulers?

" well, since you are the gaudian of the shikon no tama, I guess I could tell you this information. There are 3 worlds, the Spirit World, the Human World, and Makai, also known as the Demon world. As I said before, I am the ruler of the Spirit World, the ruler of the Human World is Lady Kisami. And the ruler of Makai is—" Koenma was cut off by the intercome coming on again.

" Sir, Lady Kisami is not listening, she demands that she comes see you- wait, what are you doing? Don't touch that! CRASH! Phzzzzzzzzzz…." The intercome gets disconnected.

" ………I'm dead, I'm sooo dead!" Koenma quickly runs under his desk and hides.

Suddenly, everyone hears crashing noises from outside the doorway, and ogres screaming in fear, suddenly the doors burst open, when the dust clears, they see a Women about 5"6, wearing a red and black fighting kimono, she had long silver hair that reached to her lower back, it had black highlights in it, she had a pair of kitsune ears on the top of her head, they were silver with black on the tip of them. She had a silver tail swishing back and forth angerly, with a black tip on the end on it. She had golden eyes, shining with anger.

" KOENMA! YOU ROTTEN LITTLE BRAT! HOW DARE YOU IGNORE ME LIKE THAT? I DON'T CARE IF YOUR IN A MEETING! OR TALKING WITH YOUR FATHER! WHY WOULD I COME HERE FOR NO REASON? WHEN I SAY I NEED TO TALK TO YOU, I NEED TO TALK TO YOU!" the kitsune shouted. " sigh anyhow, did you forget that you have a meeting today, with me and that prick of makai?"

" o-oh, I d-did? Heh, I must have forgotten!" Koenma said, slowly coming out of hiding. " L-Lady Kisami, why don't you ever say his real name? instead of 'prick'?"

" because he doesn't diserve it! He's a pervert! Ah! Good! The spirit detectives are here, and the guardian of the shikon no tama! Excellent! We need them in this meeting as well! Oh, where are my maners?" she bows to kagome and the rest of the young teenagers in the room, " I am Kisami, ruler and guardian of the Human World."

" It's nice to meet you Lady Kisami" Kurama said bowing back.

" oh, no please, just call me Kisami, Lady Kisami is too weird." Kisami said while smiling.

" what's this about some meeting? I can't stay here for a meeting! I have a date with Keiko!" Yuske shouted.

" Well, it looks like you going to have to post phone it. This meeting is very important, it involves a whole in the barrier of the 3 worlds. But right now, we have to wait for the prick to come here." Kisami said, saying the word 'prick' like it was venom

" oh come now, is that anyway to respect the one that would do anything for you? It's looks like you did a fine job of decorating this place Kisami." A rich voice said from the door way. Everyone except Kisami turned around to see who the speaker was.

" AHHHHHHH! What the heck? What are you doing here?" Both Kagome and Sango said at the same time.

TBC

HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! I'm evil! You'll have to wait until next chapter to see who the mysterious person is!

Kagome: MS….I can't belive you put HIM in this story…

MS: I know! Isn't it wonderful?

Sango: no! it isn't! we hate him!

Hiei: hmm, maybe it was a good idea, since those 2 onnas hate him so much.

Kagome and Sango: glares at Hiei

Sango: why you! Come here! tackles Hiei to the ground

MS: snickers

Kagome: er, S-Sango….?

Yuske: yawn what the heck is with all this noise? I was trying to- heh, well looky here, I didn't know you 2 liked each other. starts laughing.

Hiei and Sango: huh? looks at each other, then quickly gets off of each other, blushing

MS: smirks I made a good pairing! Er…watches the cast argue with each other um….well please review! And hopefully I can save my cast! ;

I want to thank these reviewers for reviwing!

HeartStar

gcdv

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

MS here! I am now going to update faster, since now I have these great ideas in my head, and I don't want to lose them. I'm really sorry about the last 2 chapters, they weren't very funny, and I'm still trying to get the hang of story writing, I'm usually making mini episodes in my head, not writing (or typing) them aloud. This one is longer, and hopefully my chapters will be longer! Ok, let's get this show on the rode!

Chapter 3: New Friends! Maybe……

Last Time

"AHHHHHHH! What the heck are you doing here?" both Kagome and Sango shouted

This Time!

Kagome and Sango were in shock, they hoped never to see the face of HIM again. Everyone else except the mysterious person was confused.

"Who is this guy anyway? And what the heck is going on?" Kuwabara shouted everyone sweat dropped.

"Well, if it isn't that half bread's wenches, tell me, what business do you have here?" the mysterious person said calmly.

"What did you say? We aren't his wenches! And we should be asking you the same question Sesshoumaru!" Sango shouted, getting angrier than scared now.

"That's Lord Sesshoumaru to you human." He said, narrowing his eyes

"More like 'Lord Ice butt'" Kagome mumbled under her breath

"What did you say human?" Sesshoumaru said, walking towards Kagome. Suddenly, Kisami stepped in front of Kagome, blocking her from Sesshoumaru's eyesight "What does it matter what she said? It's not like your goanna do anything about it." Kisami said.

"Hey, what's that girl doing with that big boomerang? Was that with her all this time?" Yuske said, eyeing the huge weapon. Then everyone tuned towards Sango. Sango then threw her weapon at Sesshoumaru, who just then dodged it; the weapon came back to her.

"Wench, tell your 'friend' to stop her useless attacking, or else she'll be in a world of pain" Sesshoumaru said to Kagome.

"my name is not 'wench', it's Kagome, KA-GO-ME!" Kagome all but shouted.

While all this is going on, Koenma is hiding under his desk, cowering in fear, Hiei was watching Sango with interest, Kuwabara was still trying to figure out what's going on, Yuske was grumbling about the date he was supposed to be on with Keiko, and Kurama was watching Kagome, Kisami, Sesshoumaru, and Sango argue.

"Wait a minute; I just now noticed something, why did Sesshoumaru say that he would do anything for Kisami?" Kagome said out of the blue. "I thought Sesshoumaru was cold hearted, and didn't care about anybody."

" sigh true as that may be, but Sesshoumaru has a problem with the word 'No'" Kisami said, glaring at Sesshoumaru.

"Ah but my dear, I only care for you, and I always get what I want" Sesshoumaru said, wrapping an arm around Kisami's waist. Kisami flushed. "PERVERT!" she said, and then slapped Sesshoumaru across the face, everyone in the room was in shock, even Hiei; they started backing up a little. Koenma saw it as well.

"D-Did you just slap Lord Sesshoumaru? Most feared demon in Makai?" Koenma said, slowly coming out of his desk once again.

"Yeah, so what? I already told him 'no' anyway. I'm not afraid of him." Kisami said.

"Hey, why did Koenma call Lord Sesshoumaru 'Lord'?" Kuwabara asked. Everyone sweat dropped again.

"Because Kuwabara, Lord Sesshoumaru is the ruler of Makai." Koenma said.

"That's 'Lord' Sesshoumaru" Sesshoumaru said, sounding pleased of him self.

Everyone just looked at him like he grew a second head

"………..Shut up…" Sesshoumaru said, looking the other way.

"Can we please get on with this meeting? I have better thing to do then stand here, watching the prick make a fool of him self." Kisami said, walking over to a table that was on the other side of the room. Supposedly the 'meeting table'. Everyone agreed, and followed in pursuit. Koenma at the head of the table, Kisami at his left, beside Kisami follows Kagome, Sango, her weapon behind her, and Kuwabara. Sesshoumaru was on the right side of Koenma, followed by Kurama, Hiei, and Yuske.

"Ok, so far, we all know that there is a new hole forming in the barrier between Makai and The Human World. But how did it get there is the question we are trying to figure out." Koenma said, a little nervous of how the order the seats were arranged.

"My suspicions are that there is a new evil forming. Much bigger than the one Kagome and her friends recently defeated. I'm sure you told the spirit detectives of Naraku?" Kisami said, looking at Koenma.

"Yes, I did." Koenma said nodding.

"Wait a minute! You mean there is a new evil forming that's more powerful than Naraku?" Kagome all but shouted, Sango was just as shocked.

"From what we heard from Koenma, this 'Naraku' character was very evil and powerful." Kurama said, looking at Kagome.

"Yes, that's correct, either there is a new evil, or me and Sesshoumaru are somehow growing weaker." Kisami said, ignoring the death glare sent by Sesshoumaru. "But I highly doubt the second assumption."

"So what you're saying is, there is a new evil, right?" Yuske said, Kisami nodded. "Well then, all we have to get is kick this new evil's butt, and everything will be saved!" Yuske said, sounding proud of the 'idea' he created.

"Idiot, Did you not hear what Koenma said about this Naraku guy? It took a half breed, a demon slayer, a monk, a kitsune kit, a demon lord, a wolf demon, a priestess and a whole lot of other demons just to defeat him, and that was barely enough! If this new evil is stronger than Naraku, we won't stand a chance!" Kuwabara shouted at Yuske.

"I-I don't think I can handle that sort of thing again, many people were killed during that war……also many loved ones…" Sango said, looking down at the table, her bangs covering her eyes, Kagome patted her back.

"What's wrong with her? People get killed in wars all the time! It's not like a war is a girly tea party!" Yuske shouted, then, Sango snapped, she got up from her chair, jumped on the table, and tackled Yuske, starting to beat the crap out of him. Kagome, Kisami, Kuwabara, and Kurama got up from their chairs, and started prying Sango off Yuske.

"I FUCKING KNOW THAT YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE! HOW DARE YOU SAY SOMETHING LIKE THAT? WHO DO YOU THINK WAS THE DEMON SLAYER IN THAT WAR? IF YOU WENT THROUGH HALF THE THINGS I WENT THROUGH, YOU'D BE CRYING IN A CORNER LIKE A LITTLE WUSS! I KNOW WHAT WAR IS LIKE! HAVE YOU EVER LOST SOMEONE YOU LOVED DEARLY IN THE HANDS OF THE ENEMY YOU'RE TRYING TO DEFEAT! HAS THAT SOMEONE YOU LOVED BEEN CONTROLLED FOR ALMOST HALF OF THEIR LIFE BY YOUR ENEMY? I DON'T THINK SO! SO WATCH WHAT YOU FUCKING SAY ABOUT WARS AND KILLING! YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT IT!" Sango shouted, trying to escape from the people's grasps, she succeeded and stomped out of the room, then leaped on a wall near the door, she slid down, and pulled her knees to her chest, burying her head in them, and wrapping her arms around her legs.

"What the hell was that all about?" Yuske said, trembling a little as he got up, and then winced at the pain.

"Idiot! How could you say something like that? Are you heartless or something!" Kagome shouted, and then slapped Yuske in the face, and then walked to wear Sango is, trying to comfort her.

"Why do these girls keep beating the shit out of me?" Yuske shouted, rubbing the red hand print on his face.

"And what did Sango mean about "who do you think the demon slayer was in that war"? Wasn't the war 500 years ago? Oh year, Kagome can travel through time and that stuff" Kuwabara said, still trying to figure out how Sango escaped the grasp of 4 people.

"She's stronger than she looks idiot." Hiei said

"Hey! Stop reading my mind shorty! Anyway, if you knew she was strong, why didn't you help us get her off Yuske!" Kuwabara yelled.

"Because the idiot deserved it." Hiei said once again.

"Hey! I did not--" Yuske was saying, but then he was cut off by Kisami

"Yes, you did. Kagome and Sango fought in the war. Kagome was the priestess, and Sango was the demon slayer. Naraku took control of Sango's younger brother, Kohaku. She and her younger, along with many other demon slayers, were sent to exterminate a demon from a far away castle. But it was a trap, the emperor was the demon, and it controlled Kohaku. Then made Kohaku kill the entire demon slayers there, the demon was a spider demon. Kohaku was breaking out of the control when he was about to kill Sango, but the guards thought something was strange, so they attacked both Sango and Kohaku. Kohaku died in the attack, but Sango survived. When she returned to her village, it was destroyed, and everyone was dead. Naraku then made his appearance, and told Sango that Inuyasha was the one who destroyed her village, so she went after Inuyasha, but then found out Naraku tricked her. Naraku then revived Kohaku, and controlled him as a slave. The only thing that was keeping him alive was a jewel shard in his back. In the final battle, Naraku removed the jewel shard from Kohaku's back, in front of Sango, thus making Sango see her only family left, die in front of her." Kisami explained.( I know that's not exactly how it really went, just bare with me please. )

Everyone was silent, Hiei was shocked by the information he just now received.

"I didn't know that….." Yuske said, feeling guilty.

"No, you didn't, next time think before you say anything." Kagome said, walking in the room with a very depressed Sango, they sat down.

"Sango, I'm sorry, I didn't know what happened…" Yuske said, trying to apologize.

"That's alright. It's not your fault, well some of it is, but I have to learn to put things behind me. That war was a long time ago…" Sango said, smiling a little.

Everyone who was standing then sat down relieved that all of that trouble was over.

"Ok then, let's continue with this meeting." Koenma said.

TBC

MS: Whew! That was long! For a moment there, I felt like being serious. For the next chapter—

Kagome: Wait! Where is Kurama?

MS: I'm not sure, let's go look for him! forgetting about what she was about to do.

Kagome: Kurama! Where are you? Hey Hiei, do you know where Kurama is?

Hiei: Hn, he is in the living room, fighting with Youko.

MS: ok thank you!

Kurama: did you need something Kagome?

Kagome: ummm, I was wondering if you could..whispers the rest in his ear while blushing

Kurama: smiles sure, we could do that. Both Kurama and Kagome walk into Kagome's room and shut the door.

Everyone: oo?

MS: err…well, please review! trying to ignore the little voices in her head that keep telling her to find out what Kurama and Kagome are doing.


	4. Chapter 4

MS here! Omg! I got some more reviews! Yay! thank you guys sooooo much, these reviews and giving me the thing I need to write more chapters! I'll try my best to do well! Thank you! Anyhow, I promise you that the story will get more funny as it goes, sometimes, I'm not that funny, and my brain an't working with me, since this IS a comedy story, but I'm typing what's commin' out of my head! but believe me, my head is a dangerous and scary place to live in. 0o…..you can even ask Hiei. by the way, Sango? How is Hiei doing?

Sango: sigh he still won't come out of his room, and if he does, I'm afraid what will happen….

MS: that's alright! Even if he does wreck the house, I have INUSURANCE! Behold the power of Insurance! Muawhahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Sango: ummm, MS, I don't think you should worry about the house….i think you should worry about your health…

MS: oo…….

Sango: sigh anyhow….MS does not own any of the IY or YYH characters. Er…MS? You alright?

MS: oo……….

Sango: uh-oh……readers, I think we lost our author……--;

Chapter 4

So they were, sitting in Koenma's office, having a meeting', or that's what they call it. Yuske was tipping his chair leaning back, drifting off into La La Land. (MS: it's a scary place….Yuske's La La Land is…oo…...lol) Koenma was talking something about how dangerous is was if this evil spreads yadda yadda yadda…..Kuwabara had his arms crossed dozing off as well, Sesshoumaru was watching Kisami, Kisami was trying to ignore Sesshoumaru's leering, or so she called it, from time to time she would send him a death glare, although with no avail, it didn't work, Kurama was listening to Koenma, but at time to time he would steal a glance at Kagome, who in return would blush. Kagome was digging in her pocket for something, (the mysterious object……bwahahaha! I'll shut up now..) Hiei was watching Sango, Sango was looking at Kagome curiously, wondering what she was doing.

5 minutes earlier

Kisami was getting annoyed with Sesshoumaru staring at her, so she thought of an idea, so, she sent a telepathic message to Kagome.

Hey! Kagome! I need your help with something.'

huh? Kisami? Is that you?'

no, it's your fairy god mother…of course it's me! Anyway, I need your help, Lord Ice Butt won't stop leering at me, and I need your help to distract him from stop leering at me like he's goanna pounce on me and do it right then and there.' Kisami telepathically said to Kagome.

um, I don't know…'

please! I really need you to do this! AND! I'll make sure he doesn't kill you…..and I'll treat you to a chocolate sundae.'( they are awesome!)

deal' Kagome quickly said back.

now

So here we are. Until…

"Ah ha! Found it!" Kagome suddenly yelled, and then all direction was turned to her. "Err. Please continue!" and so they did. Kagome then pulled out some paper, and a pen, and secretly began writing something on it, and then she folded it into a football. She took aim, and fired! It hit Lord Ice Butt square in the nose, Kagome looked away quickly.

Sesshoumaru was looking at Kisami, while thinking of devious things he could do to her, then a flying object came at him, and hit him on the nose, he blinked then picked up the offended object, he saw a little bit of writing in it, and decided to unfold it, then he read,

"Hey Lord Ice Butt, this is just a wake up call so that you can pay attention, we know you like Kisami, but please pay attention, this stuff is really important. You need all the help you can get, so PAY ATTENTION!"

-the little green guys on the ceiling

PS. We are invisible! Ha! You can't see us! Nyah!

After reading the note, Sesshoumaru looked at the ceiling, his eyes narrowing.

This Sesshoumaru does not get ordered by little green men, I WILL find them, and make them pay…' Sesshoumaru thought evilly, and then turned his attention to Koenma, from time to time he would look at the ceiling.

Kurama saw the whole thing. And wondered what the paper said, but as polite as he may be, he would not pride into other people's business. But then he wondered why Sesshoumaru looked at the ceiling.

Just then, Hiei was getting sick of Yuske's light snoring, so he kicked the back of Yuske's chair, thus making him fall backwards.

"What the heck?" Yuske all but yelled.

"Hn, pay attention." Hiei said.

"What? Why don't you make me?" Yuske said, quickly getting up.

"no, he won't. I will." Kisami said, then she waved her hand, vines come from between the tiles of the floor, and wrap around Yuske, then they carry him to his chair, tying him up facing Koenma, every time he would doze off, a vine would smack him on the head.

"Damn Kitsunes……." Yuske mumbled, Kurama glared at Yuske, and then the vine hit him on the head again.

"ARGE! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE!" Sesshoumaru yelled, getting up from his spot, drawing Tokijin. "COME DOWN HERE AND FACE THIS SESSHOUAMRU YOU STUPID LITTLE GREEN MEN!" He said, staring at the ceiling.

Kagome snorted a little, trying not to laugh.

"Lord Sesshoumaru! What is the meaning of this?" Koenma yelled.

"The little green men sent me a message, and now they are watching me…waiting to do something, they are cowards! They will not face me!" Sesshoumaru yelled, pointing his sword at the ceiling.

"A message? What message?" Koenma asked, then Sesshoumaru handed him the note, Koenma read it, and sweat dropped. Oh yes, he recognized the hand writing, and then glared at Kagome, who immediately became quite.

"sigh Lord Sesshoumaru, please put away your sword, there are no little green men' on my ceiling. Kagome is the one who wrote this note." Koenma said calmly. Then everyone except Hiei, Sesshoumaru, and Kagome started laughing.

"You…" Sesshoumaru said pointing his sword at Kagome, who gulped, "are going to pay.." He said quietly, and then he sheathed his sword, and sat back down, glaring at Kagome.

TBC

MS: yes! Chappy 4 finished! does a victory dance

Sess: his eye twitches you keep making me make a fool of myself…

MS: ha! I know! And there's nothing you can do to stop me!

Sess: draws tokijin

MS: gulps, then starts running, Sesshoumaru chasing her

Everyone except Hiei who is still in his room: sweat drops


	5. Chapter 5

MS here! Ok, I have to tell you people something……review! I was already finished with most of the chapters, but I can't post them unless you review people! Ok? Good! on with chapter 5!

Disclaimer: MS does not own IY or YYH.

Chapter 5

After finally getting through the Little Green Guys' situation, the meeting was finally over. And after all that time, they still figured out nothing. Through the whole meeting, Sesshoumaru gave death glares to Kagome.

"Ok, so we all agree that it's obviously a new enemy, and not the 2 guardians. But how do we find out who they are?" Koenma asked, starting to get a headache from all the commotion happening.

"We could have someone be bait, someone who has something that demons would want" Sesshoumaru said, glaring at Kagome. Kagome gulped Kisami saw this, and stepped in.

"No, we can't, because it's too dangerous." She said in a cold tone.

"Well, however we are going to do this, we will have to talk about it more some other time. Right now, I'm deciding to transfer the spirit detectives to Kagome's school. Since there is a new evil, the Shikon No Tama will have to be protected more."

"What? We can't--" Yuske was cut off by Kurama

"Alright then. Starting tomorrow, you will be going to Kagome's school, you too Hiei, now if you will excuse me, I have some matters to attend too." With that said, Koenma pushed a button that was on his desk, all of them fell through a portal. (Sesshoumaru went back to his world, and all that stuff, lol)

In Kagome's world, at the Higarashi Shrine

"Damn it! I'm goanna kill him! That stupid kid!" Yuske all but shouted

"Calm down Yuske; besides, it may not be that bad." Kurama calmly said.

"HN, I still don't know why I have to go. That place is swarmed by humans."

"sigh I have a feeling it's not going to be a normal school life." Kagome muttered "hey Sango! Since we'll be here a while, why don't you come to school with us? I mean, I already explained what you do there!" Kagome asked Sango.

"Well, I guess I could try it, I mean, I've always been interested in it." Sango said, a little nervous about going to school' with Kagome.

"Ok!" Kagome said happily

So, they all got situated (I don't feel like typing all that, it's kind of boring)

TBC

I'm really sorry this was short people! But to get this the way I want it, it had to be. But! For the rest of the space, I will make a mini! thanks to these reviewers for chapter 2,

Yamifanner, and gcdv, and the rest of my reviewers!

the mini!

MS: ok! I'm really ticked right now! I just now figured out you need a certain amount of reviews to post more chapters! 

Sess: gee, did you just realize that? Or did the authors of the stories you read say that because they feel like it?

MS: well I didn't understand them!

Sess: that's your own fault.

Kisami: Sesshoumaru! Stop being to mean to MS! It's not her fault she's multi tasking!

Sess: winces

MS: snickers

Hiei: finally comes out of his room, holding his katana, glares at MS that…was…cruel, very cruel MS…..

MS: cackles that's what you get for reading my mind! runs away cackling

Everyone: WTF?

Kag: oook, that was weird- wait a minute! runs into MS's room, then walks out holding a bottle oh no…

Kurama: what is it?

Kag: she was taking these hyper pills again….

Yuske: what the heck does she need those?

Kag: so that she can stay awake at night….she took them during the day.

Sang: that's bad! We need to catch her before she causes too much trouble!

Kuw: but how?

Kag: we will use bait! She cannot resist these! holds up mystery object

Sang: yeah! She loves- duck!

Everyone: ducks as MS soars above their heads on a giant chicken

Everyone again: WTF?

TBC of the mini.


	6. Chapter 6

HI! Kagome here. Ok, I'm filling in for MS right now because; she's not herself right now. ; she's going to all different places on a flying chicken. TT; anyway last time, the spirit detectives were transferred to my (Kagome's) school! Even Hiei! Well, now I'm kind of worried…..anyway, please review! ducks quickly as MS soars above Kagome's head yelling "THANK YOU REVIERS! MUAWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

Everyone: everyone except Kagome is behind MS chasing her

Kagome: sweat drops

Chapter 6

Ok, so it's the first Day of the Spirit Detectives going to Kagome's school, and Sango's as well. Anyway, they were all walking to the front office.

"Ok guys! You wait right here, and I'll go get your class orders! (I don't know how you spell the word for that!)" Kagome said as she walked into the office. This gave the others to look around where they are at. Let's just say, it's really big, and it looks like a Hospital waiting room. (Shudders). Just then, a group of blondes came walking towards the group. The leader then speaks,

"Well, well, looks like we have some new students. I'm Stacy, the one to my left is Serena, and the one to my right is Stella. Would you like us to show you a tour of our school?" Stacy said, eyeing Kurama. Stacy looked about 2 inches taller than Kagome she had long blond hair that reached to her lower back, and a whole lot of makeup on. To put it simple, she looked like a slut. Serena was the same height as Sango. She had short blond hair, and a whole lot of makeup. (Slut number 2). Then there is Stella, she was the same height as Yuske, long blond hair put in pony tails, and the one and only, makeup. (And there is Slut number 3! Meet the Slut group!).

"Sorry, but we are waiting for a friend." Sango said, smiling, and wondering what was all over their faces.

"Is that so, well looks like your friend isn't here at the moment, we are. So too bad for your friend." Stacy said snapping at Sango. Hiei growled under his breath. Sango was at a loss at that point, she wasn't familiar with this sort of thing, she had never argued with a girl about this sort of thing, she was slowly losing her temper. Kurama wasn't liking the way these girls are, and how they are talking about Kagome like that.

"Ah! Look what we have here, a bunch of cowards that are picking on the new students. Why don't you go on ahead and file your nails or something. Leave them alone, if they say they are waiting for someone, then they are waiting for someone, so bug off!" a boy said, he was about 2 inches taller the Kurama, he had short black hair, dark brown eyes. He was standing by the office door way.

"What? We were only trying to help them Fiori." Stacy said, trying to act innocent.

"Well, they don't need your help. So see ya'!" Fiori said, waving goodbye like they are going away for a long time. Stacy glares at him, and then she glares at Sango. The 3 girls walk off.

"I thought they would never leave." Kuwabara said.

"I'm with you on that." Yuske said as well.

"Don't mind them, they are just looking for more people to join their group', by the way, I'm Fiori." Fiori said, while walking towards the group.

"Hello, and thank you for helping us out there, I'm Kurama, the one beside me is Hiei, the one behind me is Kuwabara, the one beside him is Yuske, and the girl in front of me is Sango." Kurama calmly said.

"It's nice to meet you all, so are you waiting for Kagome?" Fiori asked.

"Yes, we are. She went to get out class orders' was it?" Sango said.

"Yes, that's right. Excuse me, Fiori? How is it that you know Kagome?" Kurama asked

"Oh! Well every demon knows who the guardian of the shikon to tama is. Other than that, she's a good friend of mine. " Fiori said grinning at the expressions the group just made.

"Y-you mean there are demons here?" Sango asked.

"That's right; all kinds of demons come here, some just to be friendly to humans, others to get the shikon no tama." Fiori said. "And I know that Yuske, Kurama, Hiei, and Kuwabara are the Spirit Detectives."

"W-what? How?" Yuske all but yelled.

"Oh, I guess Kisami didn't tell you, I'm her assistant." Fiori explained. "She is attending here as well, but she's somewhere else in this building. She told me to help Kagome to help you guys around here."

"Well, that explains a lot. What demon are you?" Kurama asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm Fire Kitsune. See," Fiori said, then he transformed into his normal form, he had long fiery red hair with white highlights in it, he had a white tail with the tip of it red, and white Kitsune ears with the tip of them red on the top of his head, he had red eyes. To say everyone was surprised was out of the question, they were shocked.

"You mean that your aloud to roam around to your true form?" Kurama asked again.

"Yup, the teachers already know that there are demons here. So they let us, except at dances, they want us in our human forms during the dances, speaking of dances, there is a dance coming up soon. The Valentines Day Dance. You guys should come, and the best part is, the one who sings in every dance is Kisami. She is a great singer! So great, the principle is leaving her in charge of singing at the dances. Also at the dances, you can ware whatever you want." Fiori explained, just them, Kagome came out of the office smiling with all of their class order papers.

"Oh, to what do we own the pleasure of seeing you here Fiori?" Kagome asked.

"I was just saving your friends from the Slut Group' looks like they were trying to add more group members'" Fiori said smirking.

"Geeze, they don't give up? Do they? Anyway, here you guys are, and good news!" Kagome said smiling" we all have the same classes together!"

TBC

Kag: ok! End of chapter 6! I'm surprised actually.

Sang: why is that Kagome?

Kag: because! Even though MS is like this, she can still write the story!

Sang: oh, well, that is surprising actually.

Kag: yes! Now we shall set the bait and wait!

Kur: are you sure this will work Kagome?

Kag: of course I am! MS can not resist grilled fish! So, that is our bait! She is a sucker for fish!

Hiei: hn, lets just hope this plan works, I could be doing more better things than catch an women that's high on pills.

Kag: yeah yeah, sets the bait down on the table, then walks to the others, but while she turned around to walk to the others, there was a huge gust of wind, and there was MS, on top of a chocobo, she quickly grabbed the fish, and ran away with it.

Everyone: 0o? sigh please review…


	7. Chapter 7

Sango here! This time I'm the one filling in for MS. sigh alas, we are still trying to catch her. Although I'm still wondering exactly how many of those pills she took. Anyhow, thank you for the reviews!

Kag: drat! We lost her again! And we've seen no sign of her!

Sang: well, did you use the bait?

Kag: yes, and you saw what she did!

Hiei: when we finally catch her, she is going to pay…

Yus: yeah! She's making us suffer for her stupidity!

Kag: sweat drops are you sure it's her stupidity that we are suffering with, or yours…

Yus: what? Why you little-- Yus was cut off by Kurama

Kag and sang: sigh MS does not own IY or YYH.

Chapter 7

"What? We have the same classis together? That's weird..." Kuwabara said.

"Yeah," Fiorie said, looking at the schedule "hey! At least you have 3rd and 5th periods with me! And 1st,2nd, 4th, 6th, and 7th with kisami!" Fiorie said grinning.

"Hn, great more troubles." Hiei said

"Speaking of troubles…"Kagome said slowly, her eye twitching, then she slapped Fiorie in the face "PERVERT! Keep your tail to yourself!" Kagome yelled as Fiorie's tail made contact with her behind. Kurama growled under his breath.

"What's the matter with you?" Yuske asked looking at Kurama, who just now realized what he did, Hiei smirked.

"Nothing, Kagome, shouldn't we be getting to class?" Kurama asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Hm? Oh, no we don't have to, because this is the month of the Valentine's Day Dance. All the students are either helping with the stage, or getting supplies for the preparations." Kagome explained, still fuming a little. "Same goes with the Month of May, since demons go here as well, the principle figured that it would be a good idea if students did what they want in spring, since it's mating season and all."

"Oh, I see. Ok, but what do we do?" Kurama asked again.

"Well, since you guys are new students and all, you really don't have to do anything, but me and Kagome have to help with building the stage. It's amazing actually. Kagome and Kisami are the only females helping with the stage. Kagome because she is practically the director, telling where everything goes, and since Kisami is the one actually going to use the stage, she might as well help too." Fiorie said, rubbing the red handprint on his cheek.

"OR, you could help us. Either way is fine, we need more people helping us with the stage anyway." Kagome said, finally cooling down.

"But if Kisami sings at every dance, why do you need a new stage?" Kuwabara asked.

"That, I cannot answer, because the day after every dance the stage is destroyed." Kagome said shrugging her shoulders.

"Destroyed? How! Why!" Sango all but yelled, startling the group because of her sudden outburst.

"We are not sure." Fiorie said.

"Well, lets just say, some demons don't like Kisami. Now, enough chit chat, we have to go!" Kagome said.

"We will help you with the stage, we've got nothing better to do anyway." Yuske said. The others agreed.

"Yes, and I would want to get more familiar with this, Dance'" Sango said.

"Alright then! Let's go!" Kagome said, and then started marching off, literally.

Everyone sweat drops, and follow her.

They all made it to the gymnasium. When they got there, they saw Kisami hammering some nails. She looked up, wiped the sweat from her brow, and saw Kagome and the gang, and then she waved them over.

"Hey guys, so you finally made it?" Kisami asked as they made their way over.

"Kisami, do you not have a human form as well?" Kurama asked, noticing she is the same way as they saw her last time.

"Ah! Yes, I do, it's just easier to work on the stage this way, plus I don't really like being squished in that small form." She said smiling." So you guys goanna help?" she asked.

"Yes, they are. Is there anything for them to do?" Fiorie asked

"Well, they could bring the rest of the boards over here, and start nailing them in the right places." Kisami said, pointing to the stack of wood across the gym.

They all nodded and got to work.

"Hey Kagome, that Fiorie guy is almost like Miroku, isn't he? Does he do that all the time?" Sango asked.

"Yeah, he does, it gets annoying, but I know he does it for fun." Kagome answered, looking at the plans she has in her hands.

"Hey humans! Less talk more work! You aren't here to chit-chat, we have to get this finished!" A boy from behind them said, he had short red hair, with crimson eyes. He was about 3 inches taller than Hiei.

Kagome quickly turned around and glared at him. "We aren't chit-chatting Andrew! I'm explaining some things to my friend! If you haven't noticed, she's new here!" Kagome snapped at him.

"New eh?" Andrew said, and then walked towards them. Then he was right in front of them. He looks at Sango, she blushes, and he smirks. "Well then, since she's new, " he said, then bowed down, taking her hand and kissing the back of it. She blushed redder, and Kagome just rolled her eyes. "Let me give a proper introduction, I'm Andrew, a panther demon if you will." He said standing straight up.

"I-I'm Sango…" Sango said, trying not to blush.

"Yeah yeah, you made your introductions' now come on, we have to "finish this up" or so you say." Kagome snapped again. Andrew smirks.

"Very well, Sango, would you like to help me?" he asked

"I-I guess so…" Sango said, and then walked with him in another direction. Hiei saw the whole thing, and was growling under his breath. Meanwhile, Kagome continued with her job, while grumbling about panther demons, and how they're annoying.

Meanwhile, with Kisami and Yuske

"Damn! And you have to do this every dance?" Yuske all but yelled after hitting his thumb with a hammer for the 6th time.

"Yup, but we're used to it." Kisami said, grinning. Also enjoying Yuske's clumsiness

With Sango and Andrew

"So, where are you from?" Andrew asked, while struggling with a heavy board.

"Err…um, I live with Kagome!" Sango replied.

"Really? I guess she wasn't kidding when she said you guys were friends." He replied.

"Yeah." Sango said, she smiled, happy that Kagome considered them friends and nothing else.

Andrew set the board down. "Whew, that thing is heavy." He said while wiping sweat off of his forehead.

"May I try to lift it?" Sango asked, looking at the board.

"I don't know, it may be dangerous for a girl like you to try to lift something like that. Even I have trouble, and I'm a demon." Andrew said.

"Oh no, I insist, can I please try?" Sango asked again.

"Alright, but don't say I didn't warn you." He said.

"Ok!" Sango replied cheerfully, then she bent down, and got a good grip of the board, then lifted it up, she had a little trouble, but she got it "where do you want me to put this?" she asked, all Andrew could do was stand there and watch with amazement.

"j-just put it over there…" he said trailing off, while pointing over to the left, Sango went that direction, and he followed.

"That wasn't too bad! "Sango said, smiling as she set the board down.

"How did you do that? You are only human, right? That's amazing, I had trouble lifting it, and you lifted it with ease." Andrew said to Sango

"Err you could say I'm used to it, and I have something like it at home." Sango replied.

"Ah, I see." He said, and then he grabbed Sango's hands into his own, Sango looked at his hands, then looked at him with a confused expression. "Sango, I'm going to make you my mate" Andrew said, then Sango blushed ten shades of red, knowing this kind of thing all too well.

"A-Andrew, c-could you excuse me for a moment? I have to talk to Kagome…" Sango said, still shocked on what she heard, then he let go of her hands, allowing her to go to Kagome, she quickly walked to where Kagome is.

With Kurama

He was nailing some boards together, when all of a sudden; Youko woke up from his long slumber.

Ah, Kurama what are you doing? Why are you nailing boards together?

Hello Youko, I'm helping with building a stage. Koenma transferred us to a new school, to protect a girl named Kagome from this new evil coming. She is the guardian of the shikon no tama. Also, Lady Kisami is here as well.

the shikon no tama you say? My, that is a powerful jewel, but I can't help but notice that in your explanation, you mentioned this Kagome' girl so much, is it that you have an interest in her?

hmmm, I guess you could say that, she is beautiful, would you like to meet her?

what's this? You're letting me out freely? In a public place?

no, she's coming over here. TT

Just then Kagome came over "Hey Kurama, how is it going with the left part of the stage?" she asked smiling

"It's going good, actually, I'm almost finished." He replied smiling back.

"Oh that's good, do you need any help? I'm not doing anything else right now." She asked again.

"sure, some help would be nice"

My, she is beautiful, I know what else she could help us with, she could help us in b--

Youko, don't even finish that sentence

bed… Youko mentally smirked

that's it. Kurama mentally locked Youko in the mental closet you're not coming out either. Youko smirked, and did nothing to try and escape

Kurama was mumbling about kinky Kitsunes

"Kurama? Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, I'm quite alright." He said smiling, just then, Sango quickly walked over to Kagome.

"Kagome! You wouldn't believe what Andrew did!"

While both Kagome and Kurama were distracted, Youko picked at the closet lock, and burst out; catching Kurama off guard, then Youko took control of Kurama's body, and quickly switched. Kagome and Sango both were shocked to see the Silver Kitsune in front of them. Then, Kagome got in front of Youko, and did something. Sango was trying to hold in the laughing.

TBC

Kag: I can't believe she made me do that! I mean, I can't help but do it, but it's also embarrassing!

Youko: I don't think it is. he said grinning at Kagome, she blushed in return

Hiei: whatever, we have to find MS, remember?

Kag: y-yeah! Kagome tried to hide her blush

Yus: err, guys? I think you should come look at this…Yuske said, looking into Sesshoumaru's room. They all saw MS, curled up on the bed, wrapped in the covers sleeping

Sess: I just walked in there and found her in my bed.

Kag: well, now we know where she is. ;

Hiei: yes, we do. he said while drawing his katana, Kisami stopped him.

Kisami: no, let's just let her sleep

Kag: yeah, but she has to get up, besides, we don't know how long she's been there, she may have already gotten enough rest.

Sess: I know a way to get her up. he said grinning, then he walked towards her, leaned down and licked her ear, MS stirred, then wrapped her arms around Sess's neck, dragging him down on the bed oaf! Sesshoumaru said as he was dragged down, being forced to lay with her

MS: my fluffy….she mumbled as she held Sess like he was a teddy bear

Everyone except MS and Sess: bursts out laughing, but not waking MS up

Kisami: that's a new name for you Sesshoumaru, or should I say, "Fluffy".

Sess: smirks again well, I didn't say this was an uncomfortable' position..

Everyone: stops laughing as Sess closed the door with his tail o0?

Yus: you think he may have feelings for her?

Kuwa: shrugs maybe, they keep flirting with each other.

Kur: maybe they do, and maybe they don't, thank you reviewers, please review!

suddenly, they all hear giggling from Sess's room

Everyone: 00? Ooookkkaaaayyyyy…………

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Hi! I'm finally back! Muwhahahahahahahahahahahaha! Thank you sooo much for the reviews guys! I'm sooo happy1 anyhow, on with the chappy!

Kag: has she been taking those pills again? She more hyper than usual…

Sess: no, she hasn't, I've been making sure of it. he holds up bottle of the evil pills'

MS: my candy! That's where it was!

Sess: no candies' for you. he throws the bottle of pills out the window

MS: my candies! jumps after them

Everyone: MS! NOOO!

MS: walks through the front door why are you guys leaning out the window? You sick or something?

Kuw: it's a ghost!

Yus: run! It's so hideous!

MS: hits them both in the head with her shoes. idiots! I'm not a ghost!

Kur: but we all saw you jump out the window after your pills.

MS: what? I don't have pills……ack! That was my stunt double!

Kag: why do you have a stunt double?

MS: to keep me safe from you guys when you argue. MS said calmly while walking to her computer.

Everyone: TT……..

Chapter 8

"K-Kagome! Do you do that with everyone you meet with ears the top of their head?" Sango gasped out, trying not to laugh.

"I can't help it! They are so cute and fluffy!" Kagome said, proceeding to rub Youko's ears. Youko, was actually enjoying it.

Kisami walked over to them.

"Oh my…what went on here?" she asked them.

"I'm not sure, I just went over here to tell Kagome something, then suddenly Kurama turned into this kitsune." Sango replied, finally getting a hold of her self. When Kagome finally stopped, Youko spoke.

"Sorry to scare you. But I am Youko Kurama. You could say I live in Kurama. Many years ago, I was wounded in battle, and had lost my body, so my spirit remained, and then I went inside a pregnant woman's stomach, thus going in her child. That child was Kurama. So you see, I live in Kurama, we share one body but 2 minds." Youko explained.

"Yeah, and you decided today to take over Kurama's body once again. Do tell what reason you have for doing so." Kisami said.

"I simply wanted to examine this fine young lady here." Youko said, glancing at Kagome

Kagome started blushing furiously, Youko grinned.

"Ok, ok. Enough with the flirting Youko, since you are out, who can help us build the stage." Kisami said, walking away.

"Yes ma'am." Youko said, walking away as well, Kagome just stood there.

"Looks to me you have another guy after you." Sango said smirking.

Kagome snapped back into reality. "I do not! L-let's just get back to work!" Kagome said, quickly walking off, Sango just sighed and shook her then, then went to her work as well.

TBC

MS: I'm really sorry this was so short, but I had to get that in, it was like a mini for Kag, Sang, Kisami, and Youko. I'm not going to make one for Hiei, Yus, and Kuw though. Alright? Sorry.

Kag: why didn't you tell us you had one of those? We really though you jumped out of the window! Kagome shouted at MS again.

MS: because! I didn't want to! Could I please just continue the story?

Kag: alright, but on your break we'll continue this! Kagome stomped off

Yus: she has one heck of a bad attitude.

Kuw: yeah, remind me not to get her mad.

MS: sighs I'm goanna go take a nap, whoever disturbs me will be punished!

Hiei: Hn, punished? How?

MS: grins evilly it involves changing the story line for the part of whoever bothers me.

Everyone: shudders a little

MS: smirks then goes to room to sleep.

Everyone: sighs in relief

Kurama: please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Ahhhhhh /goes on for about 5 more hours/ hhhhhhhhh! I'm sooo sorry I havn't updated soon/sobs for a minute, then is back to normal./ Anywho, again, I'm sorry I havn't updated soon. I have had family problems, and many other problems. /le sigh/ I will TRY to start updating alot sooner than when I do sometimes. This chapter is for cookiiex.

Kag: There you are! Don't think I've forgotten about earlier! Just because you had your nap, doesn't mean you're getting out of this/Yells at MS's door, banging on it./

Everyone/staying to the side../

Yuske and Kuw/Are currently taking bets/

Hiei: is currently sharpening his sword for when MS comes out.

Sango/continues watching/

Kurama/is reading a book/

Kag: MS! Are you listening to me?

MS: .../ no reply/

Sango: MS does not own Inuyasha or YYH /sighs/

Sango was holding up what looked to be a drill with a clueless expression on her face. Hiei noticed this, and walked out calmly to investigate.

"Woman, what are you doing just standing there?" He more like demanded than asked. Sango jumped slightly, looking at him.

" How do I use this...thing? I've never seen anything like it before." She replied, furrowing her brows together. Hiei just looked at her like she had two heads.

" Give it here, I'll show you." He answered, snatching it out of her hands. He kneeled down, picking up a nail, positioning it. Sango kneeled down next to him, very close, watching.

Hiei glanced at her from the corner of his eye, though, not really her, but down her shirt. For some odd reason, he couldn't help himself, and he didn't know why. He began drilling, not really paying attention. Sango jumped slightly, her eyes widening.

Suddenly, Yuske came up behind Hiei, slapping him on the back.

"Yo shorty! Stop playing around and start really working!" Yuske almost yelled, walking away. That distraction made Hiei lose his, 'concentration', and he accidently drilled the nail elsewhere. The nail was now currently pinning both, Hiei's shirt and Sango's shirt to the ground.

Sango's eyes widened.

"W-What happend?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide. Hiei cursed Yuske mentally, frowning slightly.

"It seems we are stuck." He almost growled out. Sango's eyes widened. She started ranting about what to do next, how to get unstuck. During all this, Hiei was once again staring down her shirt. He couldn't control himself around this girl. It both made him angry, and intreiged.

TBC

Okies, there is the Sango x Hiei Mini. I have thought of a new thing to do! I will start doing requests. Meaning, all you have to do is ask me to do something in the story, and I'll type it. I'm sort of running out of ideas.

THANKS TO THESE REVIEWERS

amishami

hyperthermaphile

cookiiex

kitsuneMiroku

Inuyasha-rox

READ AND REVIEW PLEEEEAAAASSSSSSEEE! And no flames.


End file.
